The Feudal Times
by AKA Julian Frost
Summary: Ranma and InuYasha crossover. I added a lttle to book 1. Ranma characters will appear in book 3.
1. The Feudal Times : Index

The Feudal Times : Index  
  
by Julian Frost  
  
I have been thinking about this story idea for almost 3 years. I have just started  
  
the writing and typing parts. Since this is my second story it will take some time, also  
  
I will try to pick-up 'Ranma's Millenium Ring' as soon as I can.  
  
I will be putting out about three chapters or 'books' at the same time. Each 'book' will  
  
take place at a diffrent point in time. I will update each chapter by adding onto the  
  
'books'.  
  
I will try to put the 'books out in 1 or 2 days.  
  
These are the 'Sons of Ranma'.  
  
Tatsujin the Blacksmith ; He is the oldest of the brothers. He has a gift to forge anything  
  
he wants. Tatsujin has the body of a white haired old man.  
  
Tatsumaru the Priest ; He is the second oldest. He has spiritual powers that rival or exceed  
  
Kagome's and Kikyo's powers. He uses a bokken and a set of rosery beads. These items  
  
channel and increase his powers. Tatsumaru also somehow saved Kohaku from Naraku, He then  
  
adopted Kohaku as his nephew. Tatsumaru has solid grey hair.  
  
Ranmaru the Trickster ; He is always dressed in clothes and a cloak made from dragon hair.  
  
He also wears a hat made from the skull of a human sized dragon, trimed with dragon hair.  
  
Ranmaru has the power to summon, create, and cotrol Spirit Dragons to do whatever he wants.  
  
He looks to be about 21 to 26 in human years.  
  
Kazeryu the Wind Dragon ; He is a warrior who lives only for the thrill of battle.  
  
He desires to become the greatest warrior to ever live. Kazeryu wears cobalt-blue armor  
  
and wields a sword that can transform into ant weapon Kazeryu wants. Kazeryu appears  
  
to be about 19 to 20 human years old.  
  
Genryu Shingami ; He desiresto be a great and terrible warlord. He has within his body  
  
the 'Powers of Utimate Destruction'. Genryu's body is light blue and covered with dark  
  
blue scales. Genryu is the same age as Kazeryu.  
  
Ran ; Ran is the youngest of the brothers, and looks to be about 12 or 13. He has strange  
  
and unknown powers.  
  
Here are the 'Daughters of Ranma'.  
  
Rikura the Wind Witch ; She has power over wind magic. She has black hair.  
  
Jurika ; Her powers make her a match for Juromaru. She has light pink hair.  
  
Kahrika ; Her powers match those of Kageromaru. Her upper-body is covered by scales and her  
  
lower-body is like that of a snake. Kahrika's hands are shaped like 3 sickled claws. Her  
  
hair is dark pink.  
  
Raneko ; She has great power and speed. Her body is a cross between a cat demon and a  
  
wingless dragon-woman. She stands at 9 feet tall and has purple. Raneko can hide her  
  
presence from others. She has full andtotal control of the powers of the Neko-Ken.  
  
Kanko of the Void ; Kanko is the match for Kanna. She has white hair and wears a mirrored  
  
pendent. Kanko can also channel 'void' energy to use form vacuum attacks.   
  
Ranko ; Ranko has the power to transform her body into hard, bone-like structures such as  
  
spikes, blades, or shell like armor. Ranko has firey red hair and almost always wears  
  
bandit armor. 


	2. The Feudal Times : Book 1

The Feudal Times : Book 1  
  
by Julian Frost  
  
Disclamer : I have done the disclamer in my other story. I only take credit for Tatsujin, Tatsumaru, Ranmaru, Kazeryu, Ran, and Genryu Shingami. I also take credit for thinking to  
  
make counterparts to Naraku's minions. By this, I mean Rikura, Jurika, Kahrika, Raneko,  
  
Kanko, Ranko.  
  
Nerima, Japan  
  
Kagome and her family have been helping out Kagome's aunt, a woman named Nadoka, who was coping with the loss of her son, Ranma. Ranma had been missing for three months now, he had vanished after a wedding attempt. Nodoka was the sister of Kagome's mother.  
  
Kagome sighed for the tenth time that day. She had not gone to the fudal era in more then a week.  
  
A random valley somewhere in Feudal Japan  
  
Miroku, InuYashak, Songo, Kirara, and Shippo were standing at the edge of a cliff  
  
on the top of a mountain they had just climbed. They could only stare at the sight of an  
  
energy field that surounded most of the valley. A demonic dragon, a celestrial dragon, a  
  
dragon demon, and a dragon were locked in a fierce battle. Within moments, only the  
  
celestial dragon and the demonic dragon were the only ones left as they killed and absorbed  
  
the other two creatures. Their powers more then doubled as they won their battles. As the  
  
fight continued, Miroku noticed that a young man sat on a stone pillar. He was watching the fight and appeared to be casting a spell of somekind. The battle was soon over as the  
  
celestrial dragon had slayed and absorbed the demonic dragon and it's powers.  
  
The celestrial dragon tried again and again to escape from the valley, but the  
  
force field kept him trapped. Suddenly, a tunnel form to connect dome to the area around  
  
the young man. The man threw his clothing to the side, as the celestrial dragon was drawn  
  
into the man's body. After flaring light show of pure power, Miroku looked on at the young.  
  
The group knew that what they had just seen had been the samething that Naraku had done to  
  
make his new body. Just as InuYasha's group moved to confront the young man, when he  
  
vanished into a whirlwind.  
  
Soon after, Kagome returned to the past and learned about the fight of the dragons.  
  
Over the next three months, 6 men and 6 women appeared. All 12 were diffrent, yet seemed  
  
to share some kind of link. For the next 6 months, things went as they had before. Kagome  
  
and her group kept searching for the Shikon Shards, and fighting Naraku's minions. As time  
  
went by, Kagome's group learned about rumors about the 'Children of Ranma'. Each of the  
  
12 'Children' tried to forge their own path in the world and live their life.  
  
Ranmaru looked over at the wolf-demon Kouga. Kouga had run up to Ranmaru and demanded his  
  
Shikon Shards. Ranmaru just stood there looking at him. "How about this, we fight and the  
  
winner gets the losers Shards," stated Ranmaru. Kouga agreed and they got into fighting  
  
stances. Ranmaru vanished using the UmiSenKen, ran forwards, and punch the hell out of  
  
Kouga. Kouga jumped away, holding his broken right arm. Ranmaru reappeared infront of  
  
Kouga and stabbed Kouga's chest with his clawed hand. A stream of acid sprayed out of  
  
each of Ranmaru's claws. Kouga barely had time to gasp, before Ranmaru attacked again.  
  
Kouga's world went black when Ranmaru's fist slammed into Kouga's gut. When Kouga awoke,  
  
he saw Ranmaru looking at two Shikon Shards, both had Kouga's scent on them. Kouga jumped  
  
at Ranmaru in rage. "Give all those shards right now!" screamed Kouga. A wall of spirit  
  
dragons slammed into Kouga and knocked him out. Kouga woke up again to see Ranmaru holding  
  
what looked like his clothing in one hand. Kouga looked down at his body, to see that he  
  
was wearing women's clothes. Kouga also caught the scent of perfume and make-up, coming  
  
from his body. Once more Kouga attacked Ranmaru in rage, as before, a stream of spirit  
  
dragons pushed Kouga back. When the spirit dragons moved away, Kouga was chained to a  
  
large boulder, and he was gagged. Ranmaru spoke, "Since you went back on our deal, I have  
  
decided to punish you, by leaving you here just the way you are now." As Ranmaru vanished  
  
into a cloud of spirit dragons, Kouga saw that Ranmaru had Kouga's sword strapped to his  
  
belt.   
  
Same plce, two days later  
  
Kagome, her group, and two wolf-demons had walked up the trail, and fond Kouga.  
  
"What happened to you Kouga?" asked Kagome. "Somebody knocked me out and stole my Shards,  
  
my clothes, and my sword." Kouga lied, "Then he dressed me like this and left me here."  
  
"Don't worry Kouga, we'll help you get back at that theif," said Kagome. Suddenly, the  
  
mountain pass was filled with dark laughter. "I was going to come back and give your stuff  
  
back to you, after releasing you." "But not after your lies, and your attempt to get these  
  
people to attack me for you." "You and I made a deal to fight each other for our Shards,  
  
then after I won, you tried to steal my Shards." At this point, Ranmaru dropped his  
  
UmiSenKen. "Now I have six Shikon Shards," Stated Ranmaru. 


	3. The Feudal Times : Book 2

The Feudal Times : Book 2  
  
by Julian Frost  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
Kagome and her group had come across a battlefield where Kazeryu was losing  
  
a battle with a man dressed in blood-stained, demonic-looking, black armor. Kazeryu's  
  
sword was in it's 'two-handed saber' mode. Ran was laying on the ground, holding his  
  
broken leg. Kazeryu shouted as he made a downward swing.  
  
"Wind Scar of the Dragon's Soul"  
  
A single dragon shaped energy wave that was 5 times more powerful then the windscar  
  
attack. It flowed out along the ground towards the armored man. The man tried to dodge,  
  
but Kazeryu's attack followed him. "I will not let you kill me Genryu," stated Kazeryu  
  
"and I won't let you kill Ran!" Genryu swung his sword, firing off his own ki-wave to block  
  
Kazeryu's attack. Kazeryu fell down to his knees after his failed attack. InuYasha drew  
  
his sword, Tetsusaiga, and jumped down to attack Genryu with his WindScar Attack. Genryu  
  
blocked it and smirked beneath his helmet, "How could your Tetsusaiga's attack work when  
  
the powers of Kazeryu's Windscar Sword was usless?" Genryu laughed aloud, "I have decided  
  
that, because of your attack, I will kill you and all of your friends."  
  
Kazeryu and Ran looked up at that statement, on their faces were looks of rage.  
  
As InuYasha's group was trying to stop Genryu, Ran crawled over to Kazeryu's side and  
  
whispered something to him. Just as Genryu had knock away his opponents, Kazeryu and Ran vanished. Genryu could see someone insde the field of light. "Die you fools," yelled  
  
Genryu. "I won't die by your hands Genryu," stated the figure "and I will not allow you  
  
to hurt my friends." The light faded away as a slightly diffrent looking Kazeryu stepped  
  
forward and blocked Genryu's attack. All his wounds were healed, and his armor covered  
  
more of his body. Once Kagome eyes locked onto him, she could see that Kazeryu looked a  
  
little more like Ranma.  
  
"I am Rankaze the Wind Dragon," said Rankaze "I won't let you win this battle."  
  
Rankaze swung his sword.  
  
"Windscar of The Dragon's Soul"  
  
This time, two Dragon shaped ki-waves shot out. They combined into one, then move  
  
on and struck Genryu's entire body. Genryu sceamed in pain and fell to the ground. After  
  
grabing his sword off the ground, Genryu teleported away in a flare of black light. 


End file.
